Kanashii
by xjneko
Summary: I know im bad at titles lol..."A thin trail of blood seeps down the corner of my mouth as my vision begins to blur..." Just a test to see if i should write more or not! Plz comment!


_**KANASHII**_

It felt dark and cold, though the night time lights of the city gleamed bright like the luminescent backs of small dainty fireflies, which coax you into the vast darkness of a tree ridden forest.

The neon pink, blue, and green signs flashing on and off calling attention every which way you turn. I can feel my heart pick up pace as I stumble into a damp alleyway next to a Japanese restaurant. The '_All you can eat'_ sushi sign fading slowly, until the bulb finally gives in to the dark power that consumes it.

Clutching my chest in pain as each breath I take strikes a new splinter of seething heat that racks my body with a new found foreign feeling. My back touches one of the alleys cold concrete walls as I begin my slow descent against it, dropping the last few inches; more pain. That ghastly feeling that causes even the strongest of men to shed their concealed tears. Physical pain, mental pain, emotional pain. This one word, so small, so fragile against ones ignorant lips, yet so powerful in its sinister meaning.

So many words to convey its unyielding truth, but yet recognizable by any living organism that seeks to continue moving on in this closed off cage we call life. Children and adults alike fear it, like a timed bomb waiting to take any passerby into its full blown explosion of torment, demolishing ever building, tree, and person blocking its destructive path. I look down slowly to where the cause of my own pain lies. Lifting my hands from their resting spot on my lower abdomen; coated with a dark, thick, sticky substance. The crimson liquid soaks through more of my black shirt and seeps onto the tan fur that's lines the end of my jacket.

The fur lining the rim of my hood tickles my neck as my head leans to the side, resting on my shoulder that supports the rest of my body to keep from smacking against the ground beneath me. The pale skin of my hand making a deep contrast with the red liquid that now pooling on the littered surface of the alleys cold, hard floor. I sigh, wincing as the pain prickles through my skin. The inflicted wound from that long distance enemy continuing to bleed like there was no tomorrow.

I can see the slow moving puddle slowly claw its way to the mouth of the deserted alley seeking a way to escape its dark confines. I can taste the metallic flavored liquid gathering behind my lightly discolored lips. It causes me to cough out the disgusting substance and awaken an even harsher burst of pain that ignites in my lower abdomen and shoots up into my head causing me to feel disoriented. A thin trail of blood seeps down the corner of my mouth as my vision begins to blur. I can hear my raspy forced breaths and the pounding of my heart as if a drum were being beaten with a hard wooden stick, into my over abused senses. My body slumps as my it becomes numb.

I barely feel my pale hand hit the ground as it makes a small splash in the liquidized crimson matter. I look at the alleys entrance and feel an involuntary shiver run down my spine. A dark figure is standing at the mouth of this decrepit, cold space. I don't want anyone to see me this way, weak and vulnerable to the wandering eyes of the humans that I love so dearly. I try to place a smirk upon my face and fail. I let out a weak laugh that sounded more like a _'huff'_.

If only Shizu-chan were here he would do anything for this chance. The chance to see me at my weakest and take advantage of this moment to finish me off like he always promises. My eyes slowly slide closed and my pain stained world is engulfed by a dark soothing shroud as my thoughts begin to fade. I guess this is what death truly feels like…

**OK!(i know its kinda short...) This is my first chapter and I would very much like to know how I did. Originally didn't plan on making this Izaya or any other existing character for that matter but yeah… Still deciding if I should make more chapters or maybe I should just leave it at that? Any questions I would be more than happy to answer and well as I've said before and will in fact say again flames feed Fudo! Comments are loved and so is constructive criticisms so please do be honest. I wanted to practice on being descriptive and wanted feedback, so if it sounds kind of weird I apologize. Thanks again. ^_^**

**~Xjneko **

**Fudo: RAWR! **

**Me: And Fudo…..-whispers- sorry Fufu-chan~**

**Fudo: -_-" **


End file.
